Be careful who you cross with
by SiddhartaCamus
Summary: What happened to Kamui after he fought with his father? Why was he suddenly surrounded by humans who didn't even appear to notice the Amanto among them? More important, how would he become the Pirate King now?
1. Chapter 1

It was a strange, almost mystic day, in Meteor City: it was raining. Casually, that day, there was a man wearing a samurai outfit walking in those fetid streets, under a plastic umbrella. The smell strangely didn't appear to affect him.

 _So it's raining in a place like this, uh_ , he thought, impressed. _Global warning must be the real thing, uh._

At that precise moment, a thunder fell and illuminated an alley. The samurai coolly fixed his gaze in said alley and opened his eyes, shocked. Some meters away, there was a child lying unconscious under a pool of his own blood.

Without thinking, he went quickly to his side and kneeled, taking his head in one hand and turning it around to see his face.

 _Damn_ , he thought. _Whoever hit him left him in a grave state._

The kid, fortunately, was breathing with normalcy.

The samurai examined him in search of any clues of him being someone known. That didn't seem the case. The kid couldn't be more than thirteen, with his small stature and youngish facial features. He was extremely pale (though the samurai thought it could be because of his state), a redhead with long hair tied in a braid. He was also wearing some sort of traditional Chinese blue uniform and had an umbrella with him. All those factors only served to paint him as just some random, innocent, kid, who was very unlucky.

The samurai found himself at an impasse. At that precise moment he was in a mission to find things within the city which could prove to be useful for his group, not to save some poor kid's life. The samurai sighed and scratched his head in aggravation. If he abandoned that kid, at that moment, he would surely die. There was no one apart from him who could take care of him. And even though he was far from being a good person, he didn't feel like abandoning that kid. Maybe it was because he was punctually in Meteor City, which surely hit home for him. Or maybe it was because he saw himself lying suddenly in that depth of despair. Whatever it was, at that moment, he made a choice that would make a big change in his life.

* * *

The first thing Kamui felt when he woke up was an acute headache that felt like a migraine. The second thing was a strong foul smell. Overall, he felt like shit.

"Aagh…"

"Oh, you woke up," a voice, near him, came out of nowhere.

Kamui made an attempt to open his eyes, slowly, so the light wouldn't hurt him more. He felt as if his head has someway been taken care of, with some bandages interlaced awkwardly on it. With a little more energy, he raised an arm and covered his nostrils.

"What is this horrible smell? Did Kagura crap all over the place?"

He heard a soft laugh at his side.

"I don't doubt that type of smell must be horrible, but no. This is actually what this city smells like. It's the home for all kinds of putrid wastes."

"That sounds similar to my home, but I know for a fact this is not my home. Even where I live there's no such putrid smell. Maybe you and all the citizens here have a thing for crapping themselves?"

Once again, the stranger laughed, this time louder. "Kid, that's some sense of humour you have there. So you're saying this is not your home; but if that's the case, I'd like to know how you came to appear here. When I found you, you were half-dead." Kamui noticed the seriousness in which he said the last statement.

"I have a fight with my father," he answered the samurai, with no trace of emotion in his voice.

The samurai looked stunned at the revelation, but Kamui wasn't seeing him.

"Kid, he almost had you there."

To the samurai's astonishment, the boy suddenly smiled. "I took his arm, at least."

"…Kid, you're something else, aren't you?" Said the samurai, not knowing what else to reply.

For the first time, Kamui rolled on his side to take a look at his saviour.

"Enough with 'kid'. The name's Kamui."

"Kamui, eh? That's a nice name. I'm Nobunaga." And then he made an annoyed sound. "Thanks to you I had to abandon my mission. I hope Chrollo doesn't punish me."

"Chrollo? Who's that?" asked Kamui not at all guilty about the samurai's situation.

Nobunaga stopped looking annoyed to glance at Kamui with curiosity. "Oh, he's my boss, basically. I'm part of a group of thieves called The Phantom Troupe." He then looked at Kamui to grasp his reaction.

Kamui didn't look impressed at all. " _Phantom Troupe_? Seriously? That's a very dumb name. And are you actually thieves? Pirates are way cooler!" He exclaimed the last bit with fervour.

Nobunaga's jaw slacked at his unexpected reaction. He also turned a bit red at the preposterous proclamation. "Ehhhh?! What did you just say, kid?! Did you just call us dumb?! You just called us dumb. I can't believe I've just saved the life of someone who, apart of not thanking me, calls me dumb!"

"Uh, you really took it personal, uh..."

Nobunaga sighed after his little outburst. "Why does everyone think pirates are cooler? I can be a pirate if I want..." he said gloomily.

 _He really took it personal_ , thought Kamui, sweat-dropping.

"Anyway," said Nobunaga after regaining his posture. "Why do you think pirates are _so_ cool?"

Kamui gained a childish happy expression at the question. "Because they're the most free people in the whole Universe, and they have ships, and they never stop having adventures and getting stronger."

Nobunaga noted amused that the boy's eyes were practically shining in passion.

"I want to become a Harusame pirate and become stronger than anyone else," said Kamui with a determination that stunned Nobunaga in his place. However, he also heard something that catched his attention.

"Did you just said 'Harusame'? What type of name is _that_? At least 'Phantom Troupe' has a meaning! Harusame could mean 'noodles' for all I know! I know 'Phantom Troupe' sounds dumb, even though Chrollo thought was cool at naming us that way, but yo can't compare 'Phantom' with 'noodles'!"

Now was Kamui's turn to turn red. "Shut up! At least they are pirates and not simple thieves!"

"Oi, oi," said Nobunaga, this time with a very serious expression. "Who said we're simply thieves? We're more than that. We're the most known and most feared group of, not only thieves, but also assasins, in the world. You should show some respect, brat."

Kamui deadpanned. "Never heard of you."

Nobunaga clicked his tongue. "Of course, you're a kid. A rude one, also. Anyway-" he turned to look at Kamui with a calculating expression. "You mentioned before you tried to kill your own father. Are you maybe from a family of assasins? Like the Zoldycks?" ( _If that's what it is, I hit gold,_ he added mentally)

Kamui raised a brow. "Never heard of the Zoldycks. And yes, I'm actually from the Yato clan, the most fearsome warrior race in the universe. I'm actually surprise you didn't recognize me. Are you a human? _Tch_ , just where am I?" He asked the last question with a glare, that almost intimidated Nobunaga.

Nobunaga didn't truly know if he liked where this was going. "A human? Of course, It's like you're insinuating you're not... and now that I think so, when you said 'universe' and 'Harusame'..." Nobunaga wasn't slow. However, he understimated Kamui just because he was a kid. He thought that maybe it was just the way the kid talked, or the thought of children being very creative and imaginative with their tales. But now he realised, the kid hadn't made up anything. He actually _believed_ what he said. The kid, Kamui, was actually insinuating he wasn't Human...

"Kid, are you saying you're an alien?"

Kamui looked thoughtful. "It's Kamui, not Kid. And yes, I guess I am to you." Then he looked excited. "Is this planet Earth? Seriously, how did I end up here...?"

...but an _Alien._

Nobunaga's face darkened at the prospect.

 _I have to call Pakunoda._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Always be respectful with women, unless you want to become a major loser in life**

Pakunoda was pretty much having a shitty day. She had to travel all the way from Dorias to York New City because of a customer who'd supposedly pay her a fine payment, only to find out that the mission implied in spying his wife who was suspected of cheating. As stupid enough as the mission was, what really ticked Pakunoda off was the revelation of said customer also cheating on her with more than one woman. So here was Pakunoda, following the oblivious wife who hasn't really done anything besides hanging out with her friends. It was a total waste of time. Not even the fine pay would make up for it.

It wasn't very common of her or the other Spiders to take orders from any other besides Chrollo, just for the sake of earning money. But as things were lately with the tight budget they had that year (Shalnark had made calculations and anticipated they'd need more money than last year to conduct their activities), they'd _need_ the money. So, leaving aside her pride for the time being, she assumed her role of spying for the pig of a customer.

It was just when her objective entered a café that her phone suddenly started ringing. Pakunoda, acting with naturalness and boiling inside, answered the call as if she wasn't spying anyone at all.

"Hello? I hope this is important, I'm in a middle of something right now," she said without greeting or anything, just firmly going to the point.

" _Ne, ne, Pakunoda… you don't sound well. Not even a 'Hi, how are you?"_

Pakunoda clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I'm not in the mood, Nobunaga. And like I said, I'm actually working, so unless the call is truly of importance-"

 _"I need your help."_

Well, that certainly catched her attention. "You sound serious. What's the matter?"

Pakonuda heard some background noises and Nobunaga barking at someone. _'Keep quiet!' 'Oi, don't touch that!'_

 _"Sorry about that. I have a kid with me. Long story short, I found him lying half-dead in an alley in Meteor City, and I need you to read his mind to assure myself he's not crazy. He's told me some…hardcore stuff."_

Pakunoda kept silence for a few seconds. "I can't deny you piqued my curiosity. Come here to York New City in two hours. I'll be waiting for you at a location I'll send you via text."

 _"Got it. Though, didn't you have a mission to work with?"_

Pakunoda smirked. "I'll be done in less than an hour."

 _"Great,"_ said Nobunoga, finishing the conversation.

After the quick call, Pakunoda analysed the situation. Actually, she could end the mission right there, seeing as there was no actual proof of her cheating on him. The mind didn't lie after all. Maybe she could tell her (after gaining her reward, obviously) of the pig cheating on her. That'd serve him right. No man should unvalue a woman that way.

After texting Nobunaga the location to the meeting, she sighed and wondered what the deal with the child was. She would soon find out, that's for sure.

* * *

Soon after ending his call, Nobunaga turned to look at Kamui, who had put on a mask, apparently to dissipate some of the odour. Kamui, Nobunaga realised, seemed to have a very sensible nose.

"Oi, kid, what do you say we change views and go somewhere outside this decayed city?" He asked, knowing what would be the answer.

"Anywhere. Let's go _anywhere_ ," said Kamui with a green face. Then, as if realising something, punched Nobunaga's head at high speed.

"Oiiiiiiiiiiii! What was that for!? Just what is your fist made of!?" cried Nobunaga, kneeling in pain.

"I told you not to call me kid," said Kamui with a chilling smile.

Nobunoga shook his head, incredulous. _He's almost like a mini Hisoka._

"Anyway," said Kamui, looking down at him. "Let's go!"

Nobunaga snorted and got on his feet with all the serenity he could muster. "Aye, aye, Captain."

* * *

"…Seriously, why are you now carrying your umbrella? Not to point out the obvious, but it's not raining."

Both Kamui and Nobunaga were currently walking in the streets of York New City, on the way to Pakunoda's position.

"We Yato have very sensible skin, so it's a tradition of our race to always carry an umbrella with us, just for the sake of protecting ourselves from the Sun. If I had some strong solar protector cream with me, I'd do well enough without it, but seeing as that's not the case, I'll just use it for now."

"…That's a huge weakness."

Kamui shrugged, nonchalantly. "Not really. In a few months, if I keep living under this burning sun, my body will get eventually accustomed to it. However, for the time being, I'll have to use special creams to protect my skin for now."

"That makes sense; also, remind me to take you later to a pharmacy to get you one of those creams you'll need. Though, why would you tell me this? Isn't it dangerous for you to spread this kind of information?"

 _Everyone besides you stupid humans know, so not really,_ Kamui thought, but didn't say aloud. Kamui looked at him, all the while ignoring the bemused stares of the passers-by.

"You plan to go against me?" He asked with a nonchalant tone, though Nobunaga wasn't ignorant not to notice the perilous hint he emitted.

"Not unless you try going against _me_."

Kamui nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. He then exploited the moment of silence that lasted to look around the city. He couldn't help but notice that there were several Amanto. Most of them, Kamui noted, looked at him with apprehension, clearly knowing he was a Yato (apart from the stupidly ignorant humans). Nobunaga also noticed those stares being directed to Kamui, but kept in silence.

 _Seriously_ , thought Kamui. _If I hadn't heard Nobunaga's total disbelief of the Amanto's existence, this'd look like a normal scenario and wouldn't make me suspicious. But it truly seems humans here are totally isolated from the universe._

"Here we are." Nobunaga suddenly interrupted his line of thought, taking a step forward to stand in front of an old looking door. He knocked said door three times and an eye –an Amanto's eye, Kamui noticed– looked at them through a groove.

"What's your business here, stranger?"

Kamui tilted his head in wonder. _The Merchant?_ **(** ***)**

"I'm here to take a drink with Pakunoda. She should've told you about my arrival," said Nobunaga, coolly.

The Amanto's eye locked with Kamui curious ones. "I see you brought the brat. Well, then, come on in, stranger." He swiftly unlocked the door and let them step inside.

The place was a very dark bar with very few customers, each looking shadier than the other. Nobunaga rapidly spotted Pakunoda sitting calmly in a corner, drink in hand.

"Oi, Pakunoda," greeted her the samurai, once they'd made their way towards her. Pakunoda merely nodded in greetings and looked at Kamui, curiosity evident in her eyes.

"I gotta say, it's not every day the great Nobunaga babysits a strange kid," she said, amused. "Take a seat then, we're going to stay here for a while."

Kamui nodded and took a seat on what looked like a soft, velvety, stool.

"So, let's start simply; what's your name? Mine's Pakunoda, as you might as well know by now."

"I'm Kamui."

"Kamui, then. Has Nobunaga told you about what I can do?"

Kamui nodded. "He told me you're able to read minds. I can let you in, only if you respect my privacy on certain matters of mine. In the end, all you need to know is if I told Nobunaga the truth."

Both Nobunaga and Pakunoda looked impressed at Kamui's answer. Nobunaga, because it was the first time he heard him talk smartly, and Pakunoda because he wasn't at all nervous. The kid was handling the situation like some sort of trader.

"I see. I'm thankful for your cooperation, and fear not, I'm not going to pry where you don't want me to. Normally, I use my ability to read the enemy, which means I'm capable of forcefully making my way inside someone's memory. You, however, are going to stay totally conscious about my actions inside your mind. So, once I enter, I want you to guide me so I don't step anywhere you don't want me to." Pakunoda smiled. "Fair enough, Kamui?"

Kamui nodded. "Fair enough."

* * *

 **(*): If you don't know, this is actually a reference from Resident Evil 4. Had many good and bad memories with that title...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm sorry for the not-so-long hiatus. I've gone on vacations to Chile, so I've been doing other things, as you might guess. By the way, I'm really sorry I haven't mentioned before, but this story will have _lots_ of Gintama spoilers. If you haven't caught up up to the latests chapters, I suggest not to continue reading (Of course there also HXH ones, but you already knew that, I bet). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Psychologists Are Only Good If They Know What They're Doing**

As always, upon entering in someone else's mind, Pakunoda saw a flash of light before materializing inside the mindscape. The difference this time was that she was in no hurry. Thus, instead of her classic approach –assault– technique, Pakunoda used an alternative side of her ability, which consisted in the appearance of multiple doors on the way of a long, very dark hallway. This hallway, of course, was endless. Humans have an unimaginable number of memories if you also count the memories of their dreams and, also, the ones the individual doesn't remember that, as a result, were buried in the deepest of the psyque. If you asked Pakunoda, this technique would've been of excellent use if she was a psychologist. Pity she wasn't really, as society had marginalized her and, as a result, she couldn't give a damn about other people's problems. Another interesting point of this technique was that, if she wanted, she could summon the person's conscious. This way she could give Kamui more 'control', like she had promised. And thus, she summoned him. Said boy looked around with wonder.

"Is this my mind? This is amazing," he said with wide, enthusiastic eyes.

Pakunoda smiled gently. It wasn't every day that someone praised her ability.

"You could say this is more of a representation. As you can see, apart from those endless doors, there is only darkness. That's because there's not really a way of discerning what truly is the mind made of apart from memories. But it doesn't matter, it's too complex to discuss now." She took a step forward and looked down at him. "Now it's your turn of showing me the way."

Kamui nodded, looking ahead of himself and started walking without looking at Pakunoda

"So, Hana-san **(*)** , how do I know which door reveals the memory I want to show you?"

"First, call me that again and I'll make sure to see your deepest fears and embarrassments. Second, you don't know, you'll just simply feel a pull towards a door. It's an unconscious feeling. It is your mind, after all, so you should believe in yourself. I don't believe it's true when people say that the mind is the worst enemy of man."

Actually, there _was_ certain inaccuracy in Pakunoda's proclamation about Kamui being in 'control' of what he'd show her. Pakunoda didn't voice it: it was too complex for a little kid to understand. Basically, the Subconscious works in strange ways apart from the Conscious. We can't control the Subconscious. If it was for Kamui, he'd show a different memory instead of the one he'd actually choose based in Pakunoda's instructions. For Pakunoda, this was a very interesting aspect of her ability: being shown a message from the independent and wise Subconscious.

Kamui said nothing as he walked door by door, trying to feel the pull Pakunoda described. Suddenly, Kamui instinctively locked eyes with a door which seemed to almost glow. Pakunoda followed his gaze and he nodded, wordlessly giving her permission to see inside.

Once again, there was a flash of light before the scenery materialized before her. Pakunoda could feel the extreme humidity in the air, filling her bones and giving her an uncomfortable sense of dizziness. Ignoring the bad sensations, she fixed her eyes on the buildings –worthless of being called habitable–, the incessant rain without trace of the slightest gleam of the sun and, finally, on the people that lived in that deplorable... could it even be considered a city? It all looked like falling apart.

The truth was that Pakunoda didn't recognize the place. However, the most surprising thing was the aspect of people there. She was of course familiar with anthropomorphic beings, but no one –apart from Kamui–seemed to be entirely human. Deciding to think about it later, Pakunoda hurried to go after the Kamui of the memory, who took a turn towards an alley. Said Kamui, Pakunoda saw, was walking with who appeared to be a sibling. Before them, some men of unpleasant aspect appeared.

"Who are those guys wearing all black?" One of them asked out of nowhere and Pakunoda followed their gaze. Indeed, there were some dark fellows. Pakunoda noted, however, their polish form and straight posture. They walked as if they owned the world. Everybody were looking at them warily.

"That's Harusame,"another responded the question.

Pakunoda took in the name 'Harusame' for later research. Fortunately, she had an amazing memory. She could write whole lists in her head and remember them afterwards.

"It looks like they came here to do some business."

"Goddamn," a Mohawk guy spat. "Look how stuck up those guys are."

Suddenly, he turned to look at Kamui, who was clenching the shopping bag full of vegetables in one hand and protectively grasping his sister's with the other. The other disgusting creatures also averted their gazes to look down at Kamui with cruel, sharp smiles. Pakunoda frowned at the turn of events. Was Kamui, maybe, subconsciously asking her for some type of help? Maybe bullying? Something told her it wasn't the case.

"When I get pissed off," continued the Mohawk, "I like to hit the old punching bag."

Pakunoda saw Kamui sweat-dropping.

 _He must be trying to put on a tough guy act in front of her_ , thought Pakunoda, looking at the little girl's expression of fear.

"Man, you guys really don't give up," said Kamui in an annoyed tone. "Would you just lay off, already?"

Suddenly, the little girl was blocking his view in a shielding pose.

"Kagura!"

"Do not bully Kamui!" she said, bravely, Pakunoda noticed with an unnoticeable smile.

"You promised mommy, right, Kamui? You said you would not make her worry anymore!" Kamui appeared stunned at her little speech. "You promised you would always be with her, right?"

"Shut up, brat!" Out of the blue, the Mohawk guy snapped, kicking her straight on the stomach without mercy.

"KAGURAAA!" Kamui could only watch as his little sister's body impacted hardly on the stone. Pakunoda flinched at the sight, as Kamui quickly kneeled in front of her, seizing his little sister's wounds.

"You think that's enough for us to call it even?" continued provoking the infuriating Mohawk.

"We're going to play with you and your little sister for a good long time."

Kamui slowly turned his head to give him the most murderous expression Pakunoda'd ever seen on a child's face She waited patiently, wondering curiously how he'd act now, when, in a sudden flash, the delinquents were all lying on the hard floor, knocked down. Pakunoda blinked, taken aback at the quick turn of events.

Before Kamui's awestruck face, was the dark silhouette of a very strong looking man. He was wearing a cape like the other Harusame members –Pakunoda observed– on the uniform. His forearms were covered with bandages and, strangely, he carried with him an umbrella like Kamui's. His sandy hair was spiky around the edges and his eyes held a soft tint upon looking at Kamui and his sister's state. His eyes, however, hardened as he turned to the despicable creatures.

"Geez. They really don't teach the juvenile delinquents here anything. You either pawn the enemy's little sister off for money or you use her as a hostage. There, I taught you something."

Pakunoda eyed-rolled. _Don't give them ideas._

Then, the man's gaze met with Kamui's once again.

"Little rabbit, if you don't want to end up a villain, you should really learn to take care of your sister."

Without another word, the strange man turned his back and walked up to his partners.

"Oi, Abuto, what're you doing?" one of them, also carrying an umbrella, Pakunoda curiously observed once again, asked 'Abuto'.

"Nothing. I was going to take a dump in the alley, but there was already shit all over the place."

 _What a gentleman,_ deadpanned Pakunoda, turning to look at Kamui, who still was kneeling before his sister. He seemed to be holding back the tears.

Then, out of nowhere, the memory stopped, and she was once again in Kamui's Hallway. Kamui immediately regarded her. Pakunoda suddenly felt the need of being cautious around him. She had come to realize this wasn't an ordinary kid, at all.

"That was fast."

Pakunoda blinked. "Time is meaningless when you're inside your own head."

Kamui turned serious. "Are you satisfied with what you've seen? Share with me. It's weird I didn't get to see my own memory while you were intruding there. It doesn't feel fair, ya' know."

Pakunoda shook her head, slowly. "As a matter of fact, I haven't seen enough. With what little I've seen, I can only tell you live in a city I don't recognize and that there's a group called 'Harusame', which curiously I've never heard of it before. It's strange, taking into account that they seemed like important men. Also, there were some men that carried umbrellas like you do."

Kamui raised an eyebrow. "What else do you need to know? Actually, never mind, let's get out of here. You're starting to bore me."

Pakunoda sweatdropped. "One more memory. That's all I ask."

Kamui smirked. "And what will I gain in return?"

Pakunoda felt a chill. She somehow knew she'd come to regret it later. "What would you like?"

Kamui's smirk turned even more pronounced. "Take me to the most expensive restaurant in the city."

Pakunoda paled. The little devil was going to turn her wallet into ashes. But... a deal was a deal. She trusted her instinct, and it was telling her not to get in his bad side. There was just something about this kid. Something that surpass her.

Finally, Pakunoda nodded. "Deal."

Kamui smiled. "Great. Then, let's see..."

Once more, they started walking down Kamui's Hallway in search of a new memory. Ten minutes later, Kamui stopped and pointed at a random door. Without words, Pakunoda entered it.

Again, she appeared in the same decaying city and saw the man – _Abuto, was it?_ – eating the scraps of food of a stick. Maybe dango. There was also a group of very _alien_ looking men staring at him –too obviously, if she may say– in an alley across him, obviously waiting for a opportunity to stupidly attack him.

"There's the guy," one of them said.

"Let's do it."

"B-but... he's a member of Harusame."

"Nobody's going to give a shit just because some grunt died in a fight with some street rats."

 _Quite the contrary, I daresay_ , thought Pakunoda, unimpressed.

"Let's take our payment in exchange for them taking our turf like that."

 _Interesting,_ thought Pakunoda, eyes narrowing. _So this 'Harusame' might be some kind of illicit group._

Suddenly, Kamui appeared behind them. "Oi!"

What happened next, genuinely surprised Pakunoda, as she haven't really seen Kamui fight in any sort of way before. He simply blasted them off, as if they were mere specks of dust lying in suspension. That also catched Abuto's attention, apparently.

"Geez," he voiced. "It's as if not even _one_ of the juvenile delinquents in this Rakuyou place got any proper training..."

Pakunoda narrowed her eyes once more, in concentration. _So this place's called Rakuyou. Never heard of it. Never saw it in a map, too. This is getting curious and more curious._

"...I thought I'd try re-training them, but it looks like a baby rabbit started teaching 'em."

Abuto suddenly appeared to change his mind as he looked deep into Kamui's eyes.

"No," he drawled. "Those aren't the eyes of a big brother that came to avenge his little sister. It actually looks like you've got what it needs for being a villain way more than these guys."

"I don't care if I'm a villain of whatever," said Kamui, as he shot forward fiercely.

"I don't care what I become, as long as I get stronger!"

Kamui firstly tried throwing him out of balance with a punch, but was dodged, almost dismissively. Pakunoda appreciated Kamui's determinated eyes, as he tried hit after hit to somehow catch him off guard. As Kamui threw a kick, Abuto jumped and used Kamui's head as support to make a back flip and get behind him.

"Oi, oi, what're you doing? Did you seriously come here to get taught on how to be a villain?"

"Oi, Abuto's started doing acrobatics with a kid!" A Harusame said said loudly, while drinking with a comrade. Both of them were laughing as they appreaciated the spectacle.

"Yeah, go get 'im! Beat the shit outta tha' kid!"

Abuto got distracted a second, but that was enough for Kamui. He rapidly blocked a punch, but was too late to notice Kamui using his other hand to grab him firmly by the arm, as he promptly took advantage of his defenceless and went for a powerful kick to his face.

Abuto's eyes widened in shock. _This isn't some ordinary brat._

Abuto was truly expecting the kick's impact, but was suddenly saved by someone, who catched Kamui's leg just centimeters away from Abuto's face. Kamui didn't have time to react, as he was brusquely rejected.

Abuto's savior step forward and Pakunoda noted Abuto's surprised face. _Could that be...?_

"Nice kick," said the man with a hint of mockery. "Kid, the Captain of the 7th division of Harusame is taking up this fight."

Pakunoda gulped at the 'Captain'. He was strong, no doubt.

"Soldier," the 'Captain' turned to Abuto. "Even if it's against a child, if they point their fists at you in earnest, then you answer with your own fists in earnest. That is a man's etiquette."

Pakunoda watched as the strong man shot towards Kamui with the intention to kill, and was bewildered when Abuto stepped in and blocked the impressive blow. Both him and Kamui were shot straightly through a wall.

"You want to get stronger, kid?" The Captain asked as the broken wall's dust dissipated. "Then you must know your own weakness."

"If you think you've gotten stronger, come back again. I will gladly send you back onto the ground as many times as you'd like." Then, he smiled. "You have the same beastly eyes as him."

That was the last Pakunoda saw of the memory, as she drifted back once again. Kamui looked at her expectantly.

"Finished?"

Pakunoda nodded. "Yes. I haven't heard anything of what you've told Nobunaga yet, but I feel like whatever you or him tell me won't be as far-fetched as anyone would think."

Kamui shrugged the comment off. "Whatever. Let's just get out of here. I'm hungry."

Pakunoda's eyebrow twitched. "Of course you are."

* * *

 **(*): 'hana' means 'nose'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: If You Eat Outside, Make Sure To Take Someone Who Eats A Lot With You**

"This is it," pronounced Pakunoda, facing the entrance of a luxurious building of French style. There was a large line of people waiting to get in, but the three of them had managed to sneak on the front, without anyone noticing. There were also two large bodyguards at the entrance in case of any disturbance.

Nobunaga looked uneasy. "I can't believe we're doing this."

 _30 minutes ago…_

 _Pakunoda and Kamui came back to their senses, as her visit inside his mind end. Nobunaga, who had started getting bored of the not-so-expected wait –usually Pakunoda was fast in the use of her ability–, blinked as he realized they were back. Immediately he redirected his attention to Pakunoda._

 _"So?"_

 _She shot him a dirty look. "You should specify what is actually what you wanted me to check out in his memories."_

 _Kamui, just a little bit annoyed at being ignored, waited in silence for the adults to end their chatter. After that he would eat._

 _Pakunoda saw him hesitate before answering: "I wanted to know if he lied when he said he was –and please don't laugh– an_ alien _."_

 _She saw the trouble in Nobunaga's eyes as he tried to say those words, as if it was a taboo he was talking about. However, after what she'd seen… there was a probability._

 _"An alien," she drawled, as if tasting the strange word. "I was actually considering the possibility of him being from somewhere in the Dark Continent. But an alien doesn't sound as far-fetched as my theory."_

 _"So you think it's true?" insisted Nobunaga._

 _Pakunoda nodded, albeit tentatively. "The city he lived in wasn't any I've ever seen, and you know I travel a lot. There was also its name: Rakuyou."_

 _Nobunaga seemed to understand._

 _"That name doesn't appear in any map of the world," he nodded, pensively._

 _"And the people, Nobunaga," continued Pakunoda. "Nobody apart from Kamui and a few others who –very curiously– carried umbrellas like him were even human."_

 _"The Yato clan," murmured Nobunaga, almost inaudibly, remembering Kamui's words. "Oi, brat," he said loudly, turning his gaze upon him. "You said everyone in your clan uses umbrellas as weapon, right?"_

 _"Wow, you're catching up, congratulations."_

 _Nobunaga's form twitched in irritation. "You could at least make it sound less sarcastic."_

 _Then, he sighed like an old man. "This is too much information. What're we going to do with you, little troublemaker?" He looked straight at Kamui, who simply gave him an eye-smile._

 _"I believe it's lunch time," he said, too happily._

 _Now it was Pakunoda's turn to sigh._

 _"First, both Nobunaga and I will need to change our appearances. We must go undercover if we're going to be amid hunters. Then, we'll need to devise a plan so we can escape without paying."_

 _"Pakunoda," started Nobunaga, very uneasy all of a sudden, "what the hell are you talking about?"_

 _Pakunoda pointed at Kamui. "He wants to go eat at Togui, the most expensive restaurant in all York New City. You know, the one created by the legendary gourmet hunter, Mellmann. It's thronged with gourmet hunters and other type of hunters concurring as customers, so we must hide ourselves if we're going."_

 _"Are you crazy?!" spat Nobunaga "When did you decide this?! It's too risky! Especially at a time like this where we must lay low."_

 _"Don't be a coward, old man," said Kamui in disdain. "Weren't you a 'professional thief'? Act like one at least."_

 _A few veins popped from Nobunaga's head as he shook in ire. "You…"_

 _Pakunoda, not wanting to witness more of his partner's humiliation, stood up. "Well, let's get going. Nobunaga, we'll keep talking once we get there."_

Now…

Both adults had changed their attires so they wouldn't be recognize. Pakunoda wore a dull grey wig with a big sunhat and dark sunglasses, while Nobunaga had changed his samurai clothing to an elegant dark suit. Like Pakunoda, he also wore dark glasses and had his hair loose.

"Table for three?" asked one of the two bodyguards.

"Yes, please…" said Pakunoda, straight-faced.

"Well, then." The other bodyguard pushed a door to let them in.

The inside didn't look as fancy as the building façade, but there was an odour coming from the kitchens that was simply divine. There were beautiful antique chandeliers hanging like pristine lights and a little stage where classical musicians were playing. It was, in all, a very pleasant atmosphere for eating.

A pretty waitress came to lead them to a table and handed them the menu. Pakunoda was ready to see the prices; Nobunaga… not so much.

"20.000 jenny for just a glass of water!?" he half shouted, half whispered.

Pakunoda swiftly swatted the back of his head. "Don't be so surprised. At least pretend with the confidence of a rich person."

"Yeah, show 'im, Pakunoda-san. You're acting less and less than the supposed 'professional thief' you so boldly proclaimed you are," said Kamui, starting to feel more respect towards Pakunoda.

"Don't contribute, you brat!" spat Nobunaga, embarrassed. "I'm just dreading how much you're going to eat. I still remember the 'little snack' you had back at my apartment in Meteor City," he looked at Pakunoda, deadly serious. "All that it was left was sugar and salt."

With that last disquieting line, the waitress came back to note down their orders. Both Pakunoda and Nobunaga kept it simple. Kamui was another story.

"… I'll also had three orders of pickled rabbit, four Gyudon dishes, another four Yoshinoya Beef bowls…"

The waitress was scribbling down furiously on the little notepad, while both Pakunoda and Nobunaga gaped in disbelief.

 _There is no way he's going to eat all that!_

Finally Kamui stopped talking, and the waitress seemed to breathe in relief. She, very tensely, asked between teeth: "Is that all, sir?"

Kamui gave his classic eye-smile. "Yep."

 _Don't 'yep' me!_ The waitress screamed mentally. _Just what is he going to do with all that food!? He doesn't have a body like Buhara's to digest all this!_

Nevertheless, the waitress smiled and went back to the bar to hang the order.

Immediately, both adults turned to Kamui.

"Are you doing this to spite us?" asked Pakunoda, weirdly calmed.

Kamui looked honestly confused. "Eh? That's the lot I normally eat."

Pakunoda remembered Nobunaga's words: " _All that it was left was sugar and salt_."

Nobunaga face-palmed. "Just what is your body made of? You're too troublesome."

"I guess we Yato are known for our appetites," said Kamui casually.

After that, the waitress came back with their drinks. Pakunoda spoke quietly after she had left:

"I guess you must know, but next Thursday we have a meeting in Meteor City."

Nobunaga nodded, knowing that all Spiders had confirmed their assistance to Chrollo, except him. In all this time, his worry with Kamui had distracted him of his role as Spider. However, Chrollo wasn't as tight up as he looked, so he didn't think he'd get angry if he explained carefully his situation.

"Yeah, I plan to take Kamui with me." He stared straight at Kamui, who simply turned his, expressionless.

Pakunoda appeared to understand his line of thought. "If you don't, Chrollo's gonna be mad."

Not even a minute later, the waitress along with some assistants came to their table to place on their orders.

Kamui clapped his hands together with a cheerful delight. "Thanks for the food!" And started eating.

Both Nobunaga and Pakunoda tensed as they felt the looks of basically everyone in the establishment. Figuratively speaking, on Kamui. The speed and fervour in which he was devouring all the food was easily on par with the fattest gourmet chef, Buhara. However, Kamui was by no means fat or big. It was an enigma for all the people in there as to how could such a little body sustenance all that food.

It was when he finished the last remains of his food that Kamui realized everyone was staring at him with wide gawks. He ignored it and said: "Man, I'm still hungry."

"HOW CAN YOU STILL BE HUNGRY?!" snapped Nobunaga, stridently.

"There's still room in here." Kamui patted his stomach flat as a clear sign.

"How…" wondered Pakunoda, incredulous.

 _Also,_ thought Pakunoda, feeling cornered. _Everyone's attention is on us. If we want to escape we must find a way to divert the attention._

"Oi, you," someone suddenly voiced, looking straight at Kamui with crossed arms. "My friend and I are interested in you. We were wondering how much is it that you can eat, and if it's an ability of yours."

 _This woman actually thinks his eating's a Nen ability_. Nobunaga almost felt like laughing at the prospect.

 _I think I know her_ , thought Pakunoda, frowning. _Oh, yes, she's that gourmet hunter. I've seen her in the diary, I think. I wasn't interested in her note, so I skipped it._

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Kamui.

The girl pointed at herself, proudly. "The name's Menchi. I'm a gourmet hunter, you see. And you?"

"Kamui."

"Well, Kamui, you see, I'm currently the manager of this Togui's branch."

Both Nobunaga and Pakunoda paled at the statement. Where was this going…?

"So?" inquired Kamui, always the careless one out of the three.

"So," continued Menchi, "I want to propose you a challenge. My friend, Buhara, is a heavy eater and was impressed by your performance. Therefore, if you succeed eating more than him in a food contest, I'll let you and your two friends have the food for free."

Both adults gasped at the sudden opportunity. Kamui looked bored. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Nobunaga stepped in.

"He'll do it!" he loudly declared.

"Oi! I didn't say anything," complained Kamui, though it fell on deaf ears.

"Great! OI, BUHARA, COME IN!"

The musicians stopped playing, as suddenly the ground started trembling. The instruments, and all things with no support jumped as the giant monster took step after step. Suddenly, the enormous beast appeared before Kamui.

 _How is this human maintaining his weight?_ Kamui wondered, having to stretch his neck in order to look up at him.

"What's your name?" asked Buhara, looking down on Kamui.

"Kamui."

"Menchi must've explained you everything." Then he looked at Menchi, who nodded and called the waiters through a walkie-talkie to arrange a large table with all kinds of foods. All the customers were watching, eager for the spectacle to start.

"Go, Kamui! I believe in your food storage capacity!" bellowed Nobunaga in full yearning.

Kamui blushed much to Pakunoda's amusement. "Shut up! Shouldn't you say something nicer like 'I believe in you!' instead of regarding all your belief in my stomach?!"

Both Kamui and Buhara were standing side by side in front of their respective plates, waiting for Menchi to give them the initiated.

"Are you ready, guys?!" she howled, and a crowd that had congregated around them cheered.

 _She's turning this into a show._ Pakunoda's face twitched in irritation as she realized this.

"Go!" shouted Menchi, and both Kamui and Buhara started stuffing their faces on the spot.

Everyone watched amazed and disgusted at the huge quantities of food they swallowed in a lapse of seconds. Menchi realized, amazed, that the little kid was actually par on par with Buhara. This was the most interesting thing she'd seen in a while. That kid literally had the guts to become a gourmet hunter!

"Oi, look!" someone in the crowd yelled and pointed at Kamui.

Said Yato had taken a blender out of nowhere and, while eating at Buhara's speed with one hand, started throwing food inside it.

"Impossible!"

"Is that even permitted?"

"He's using the Mixer ability! An ability that combines rigor and will to make the most atrocious kinds of food combine to eat it all at once!"

"That's not an ability! That's just screwing food up, if anything!"

 _This is just turning stupider and stupider_ , both Nobunaga and Pakunoda deadpanned.

Finally, Kamui finished eating before Buhara and the crowd exploded in cries of cheers. Both Pakunoda and Nobunaga also joined in, though obviously for other reasons.

"Wow," breathed Buhara, shocked. "Kamui, you're amazing. I've never met someone who could eat as much as me. I'll remember you."

"That was incredible! I can't believe you've actually won. Tell me, how is it that you're able to hold up that much food?" asked Menchi, astounded.

"It comes from family. We spend too much energy as we fight, so eating a lot is a must."

"And…" started Menchi, but was abruptly interrupted by Nobunaga who grabbed Kamui's arm.

"Well, well, well, look at the hour! We must get goin', you see, we're not from here and my son needs to do his homework. Kids this days are all about playing with their consoles and leaving their responsibilities for tomorrow, ya' know."

"Wait…"

"Let's go, we're going to miss the buss," Nobunaga randomly stated.

And thus, they vanished in a dust cloud.

"What…"

And this was how the legend began. A little body, an insane organism. Not only a Yato, but also an **Eating Monster**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Some Things Are Done Better In The Dark**

As soon as they had got inside Togui, they fled out. At that time of the day, the street had somehow become busier though the Spiders were safe, still wearing their disguise. As they exited, they took a right turn to a more obscure and less crowded street.

"Well, that went better than I expected," stated Nobunaga, as a matter of fact.

Pakunoda nodded. "It could've gone much worse. We were too lucky."

"Let's never go back there. I swear there was this blond guy watching Kamui with such a creepy smile…"

"The one with the white suit. Indeed, I felt a very malicious aura emitting of him." Pakunoda was equally disturbed by the memory. She hoped they'd never be in the same room as that weirdo ever again.

Meanwhile, Kamui wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Instead, his attention was put upon a man with slightly pointed ears. His white hair was mid length and his clothes, Kamui briefly noticed, were disguisedly made for combat. He was an alien, no doubt. And he looked strong to Kamui, so that was enough.

The man was sitting outside on a table belonging to a small café, drinking tea and reading a book with no cover.

Kamui stopped walking in his scrutiny and, by the time he looked up, Pakunoda and Nobunaga were several steps away from him.

"Oi!" he exclaimed, catching their attention as they both turned around in bewilderment.

"Huh?" was Nobunaga's intelligent reply.

At that second, he approached them with a puppy face, hoping for it to work in this case.

"I have to do something. Can you tell where you guys are staying so that I go later?" asked Kamui, maximizing the puppy face.

"Do you really view us as such irresponsible adults?" countered Nobunaga, placing both hands on his hips and looking like an angry dad.

"Kid– I mean, Kamui," Pakunoda swiftly corrected herself, knowing very well how a kid's mind work. They absolutely abhorred being called what they actually were. "I'm afraid to tell you York New's not a safe city. Therefore, we have to stick together."

Kamui looked angrier than what Pakunoda would've expected. There was certain coldness to his eyes that made Pakunoda think for a second that she wasn't talking to a kid.

"You guys aren't my parents or my babysitters. What I said before wasn't a question but a fact. I want to do _something_ that implies your absence. I'm not going to escape either, so you better let me do what I want in this moment."

"Brat…" Nobunaga's dark tone made Kamui tensed, unconsciously shifting his weight for a surprise attack which never came.

Pakunoda loudly exhaled and extended a long arm, blocking Nobunaga's view of Kamui.

"No time for stupid quarrels. Leave the kid to do whatever he needs, be it going to a public bathroom or pickpocketing someone," she said, visibly tired from the long day. She wasn't worried and knew Nobunaga shouldn't be either. Kamui was a smart kid. He could manage to survive for an hour or so without them. Right?

"Pakunoda!" Nobunaga's angry exclamation ringed in her ears. She really was exhausted. And irritated.

"Shut up! Here, Kamui, take my cellphone. If anything happens call Nobunaga's number and don't answer any unknown number, understand?" Kamui took it with a smug face, which somehow only served to irritate Pakunoda further.

"Let's go," she said, anxious for the comfort of a bed. She ignored Nobunaga's indignant cry ("Oi!") as she turned and walked without watching her back.

Nobunaga turned to Kamui with a serious face. "I'll call you in half an hour. Don't. Hang. On me. Got it?"

Kamui nodded, not wanting to irritate the samurai further, even though he was tempted to it. "Yes."

Nobunaga, satisfied with his answer, nodded solemnly and turned to Pakunoda. "Oi, wait up!"

Kamui waited for both of them to disappear from sight, before he slowly turned to stare at the still seated and innocent looking man.

 _I need some information_ , decided Kamui, as he casually walked towards him. Only when he stopped by his table did the man looked up at him, head still hidden behind the book.

"You're blocking me the sunlight. What do you want?" The man, Kamui noticed timely, had quickly set his eyes on his umbrella with a knowing glint.

Kamui smiled. "I was hoping we could have a little chit-chat, sir. There's a lot I don't know about this planet I got myself into, I'm afraid. I'm Kamui, by the way."

The serious looking man seemed to falter for a moment, but quickly retained his composure. "It's rare to see a Yato in this planet… and a kid, at that. My name's Shijaku. You look a little a little lost, is everything alright?"

Kamui's stoic expression softened a little, realizing the man had no ill intentions. "Actually, I am a little lost, yes. I can only guess –thanks to my father's stories– that this is planet Earth, right? But I heard there was now a war erupting between the so called samurai and the aliens, so I'm confused about the calmness there is amidst the conflict."

Shijaku huffed in what seemed amusement. "That's the _other_ Earth you're talking about."

Kamui blinked once. Then twice. "…Eh?"

Shijaku could only sigh at the kid's expense. "I think this is going to sound confusing to you. Basically, there are two Earths. Both are planets that by constitution are shockingly similar, and they are both inhabited by humans. This planet in particular was discovered recently and was logically confused with the other Earth, and –for some reason– the name's still stuck up."

Kamui felt like fuming at the revelation. Who the hell names two mistakenly similar planets the same?!

"-After the war that was initiated in the other Earth, the Tendoushuu and other forces interested in this planet came to believe there'd be an easier way of invading it."

Kamui widened his eyes. "And that would be…"

"Infiltration," asserted Shijaku, sombrely. "By slowly infiltrating among them, we're making the humans believe that we've always lived here, that people different from them in terms of appearance –or even biology– is normal."

"I see!" said Kamui, getting the pieces of the puzzle together. "But I still don't understand how that could be possible in such little time. Humans can't surely be that stupid, can they?" Kamui was still a little skeptical at the whole affair.

"Actually," continued Shijaku," we've discovered humans in this planet had always lived with extraterrestrial beings. Most of them live in what they so call the Dark Continent, a place where no human lives or has the right for living."

"Interesting. Continue," demanded Kamui.

Shijaku glared at him, annoyed at being bossed around by a kid, be it a Yato or whatever. "Kid, I'm only saying all this so you don't screw up. Humans must not know the truth. Anyways, apparently the Tendoushuu got in contact with the species in the Dark Continent and they had somehow come to an agreement. An economical agreement, I suppose, because I don't see how they'd let their planet be invaded so easily. They must held very ill intent towards the humans for all this to happen behind their backs."

"So the human race in this planet is the only species oblivious to what's happening," concluded Kamui with a pensive look.

"Yes. But know that this does not concern you nor me. Aliens can come and go as much as they want, as long as they don't reveal anything to the humans. If you break this only rule, kid, they'll execute you without prior judgement," finished the alien warrior with a seriousness that made Kamui nod tensely.

Shijaku looked away, satisfied. "Well, then. Now that you know, be careful and take care of yourself. Others might not be so indulgent with a Yato."

With that, he returned to his book, ignoring Kamui once again. Kamui, contented for now with the new information, dialled Nobunaga's number.

"Oi, I'm finished. Where were you again…?"

" _Well, that was quick,"_ sounded from the other side.


End file.
